Bigger than life
by katnassy
Summary: Totally one shot, my first M-rated piece of writing, based on season 3 episode 6 and made into what could be Dyson's POV on that


Disclaimer: In no way could i own any of Lost Girl characters. Only borrowing them for non-monetary gain whatsoever.

Drained and disoriented as he was by the Valkyrie's scrambling attack Dyson was still lingering somewhere on the edges of complete sleepy oblivion when he felt something wet and soft touch his face. The sensation defied description, weird as much as it was pleasurable. The wolf opened his eyes and squinted in the sharp light flooding his tired retinas. A dark shadow, not big enough to look menacing and small enough to look like Kenzi, was hovering above him, two warm little palms pressing themselves against his chest for purchase.

But of course – scraps of memories were unconfidently trickling back - Kenzi had been scared by Bo's inexplicable outburst against her and he had brought her to his loft. And then the girl was so touchingly fragile in his blue shirt and she made such a convincing plea that he allowed her to get into bed with him. Certainly, the wolf had only meant to comfort his human friend, to restore her feeling of safety next to him, there was no hidden agenda to his actions. Or at least that was what Dyson had been repeating to himself like a mantra from the moment his head hit the pillow and Kenzi's head touched his chest.

And now Kenzi, clad in his shirt with the collar gaping wide enough to put the top of her breasts in his line of vision, was straddling him and leaning in so that her sweet breath was tickling his nose. Her mesmerizing eyes were open so wide they seemed to take half of her beautiful face and were gleaming with a purpose and … want? It occurred to the wolf that he had never seen her like that – positively glowing with arousal and desire, desire for him? What kind of a fairly tale had he lapsed into? "Come on, Dyson," she whispered melodiously, "we are finally alone. Don't tell me you've never thought of this before!" Kenzi flung herself flush against him with graceful vehemence and pressed her lips to his. Even if Dyson had never thought of this before he was certainly thinking of this now – her little tongue poking its way into his mouth, her lithe body barely covered by the shirt rubbing gently against him in all the right places. _Was she even wearing panties?_ The thought flashed through the wolf's still befuddled mind, too befuddled to feel properly ashamed instead of aroused. Mustering up the last of his resistance powers Dyson pushed the girl off and away from him and jerked himself up in a single motion. For a few seconds they were glaring at one another separated by the bed – the wolf desperately trying to enforce a responsible quality on his frame of mind, to squeeze his wandering thoughts into the propriety box, the girl with the barely-perceptible fluid wiggling motions of her body under the loose constraints of her borrowed garment and her enormous eyes projecting her need for him.

"This isn't happening," Dyson gritted out. "I'll do whatever you want," Kenzi purred back and crawled to him across the bed, her perky behind defiantly in the air, giving the wolf another direction to venture his ideas in. "I can be your slave, Dyson," the girl exhaled getting up on her knees with inches between them. She climbed his body grabbing hold of his undershirt until her nimble hands came to rest on his face, weaving into his hair, "And you can be mine. I Just want to love you."

That was one promise too many for Dyson's self-constraint to hold – it snapped with the creak of the bed springs when he threw the girl down and pulled her underneath him. In seconds he removed her easily discardable shirt and ripped his own undershirt away from his body. The feel of her silk-tender skin against his, of her small breasts malleable to his touch reduced the pitiful remnants of doubts to irretrievable shreds. Kenzi's fingers tangled with the zipper on his trousers and once it was no longer in the way of his desire neither of them bothered to remove the pants. She attacked the wolf with sensual ferocity and focused speed, explored every tight muscle in his upper body while he was busy dragging his lips along her neck and clavicles and proceeding lower. Kenzi tried to straddle him again but the wolf was having none of it, he finally had her where she truly belonged – underneath him and he wasn't letting her go. Pinned under his considerable weight, equal measure obedient and defiant the girl promptly turned her position to advantage with both of her hands free to do as she pleased with his lustful member and what could please her more than having him inside her. Dyson felt the girl's legs encircling his waist and himself slipping deep into her core, tight and velvety and welcoming him. They were both engulfed in a whirlwind of sensations beyond the mere rub and grind of the eternal lovemaking dance. The wolf had done gentle and he had done passionate, he had known women and he had known girls, but never in over a thousand years of his lifetime had he been gentle and passionate in one and the same act with a girl who was more of a woman than he could ever have suspected.

"I just want to love you," she said again between deep intakes of air, her inner muscles clenching around him. "I want you to be mine," Dyson growled into her ear before delivering the decisive thrust to send her over the edge. She cried out his name and he whispered hers and …

Then he heard a shot shattering the air and his own cry and he saw the blood encrusting the blue shirt and marring the corners of the beautiful mouth he had been exploring only a short while ago. The sweet face that had been awash with pleasure only moments ago was now incontrovertibly dead. Dyson screamed like he hadn't screamed since he got in a trap back home in Scotland when still a pup and felt the steel jaws crashing his young bones. And he felt that again – something crashing inside him, not bones, something much less susceptible to healing if at all. With a shudder shaking his whole body the wolf pushed himself up on the bed, that same bed in his own loft, but there was no Kenzi at his side, not even her perfect foxy replica. Only the painfully detailed memory of a dream that was so much bigger than life.


End file.
